Eurydice
by Hikarru
Summary: He is a musician like Orpheus, so that made her his Eurydice. The third and final part to the Goddess Trilogy.


_Hikarru: FINALLY! The sequel to Persephone!_

_Gaby: Are you SURE that it is not called a Triquel?_

_Ali: Gaby, that is not even a word._

_Hikarru: OMG! I found that word!_

_A&G: What is it?_

_Hikarru: It is a Threequel._

_A&G: ….OH._

_Hikarru: Aren't we stupid? Lol._

_Ali: You mean you two? I'm not the dumb one, ok?_

_Gaby: B|_

_Hikarru: So mean… BTW, I do not own Soul Eater, and please vote in my poll. Thank you and enjoy!_

**Shibusen's courtyard was where the fight was happening. The fight was between a female meister with a black-hilted white sword, and a male meister with a black double-bladed* scythe.**

**The girl had light blue hair that was shoulder length into two low ponytails. She was lightly tan with sky blue eyes and she was wearing the outfit of her idol, Black Star. Luckily, the outfit fit her small petit body. She barely looked 14, young for a meister nowadays.**

**The boy had black hair that was semi long with two pieces on long hair on each side of his face. He was deathly pale with sad grey eyes and he was wearing a black and white pinstripe suit with black dress shoes. Hardly something you would want to were for a fight. He was about 13.**

**Both were stuck in a heated battle. The boy was twirling his staff-like scythe against the girl's sword, creating sparks between the two weapons.**

**The girl jumped back and threw her sword at the boy. He smirked, knowing that he could deflect it easily, but the sword hit the hand with the scythe, making his weapon and hers fly off to the side. The girl took this as a opportunity and ran towards him.**

**She got to the ground and swept her leg across his path to knock him down. He jumped and the girl rolled back onto her head. She then put her hands to the sides of her head and pushed herself from the ground, her foot intending to collide with his face.**

**His eyes widened before then getting hit by the girl's shoe. The boy was sent flying up.**

**The girl landed on the ground before running after the falling boy. She then kneed him in the stomach, causing him to crash into the courtyard wall.**

**The girl grabbed her sword and, for the final blow, she threw it at him. The sword stuck into the wall right next to his head.**

**"Check mate!" Black star, who was P.E. teacher, called.**

**The battle ended, the girl winning victoriously.**

**The double-bladed scythe turned back into a girl. She had long black hair in pony-tailed braid, pale skin, grey eyes, two Shinigami berets on right side of bangs, knee high black converse shoes, black short-shorts, a white camisole, and long sleeve black crop jacket with Shinigami-Sama's symbol on the back.**

**"Are you stupid?" the scythe girl screamed at her meister, "You were beat by HER of ALL PEOPLE!"**

**"Calm down, Kya." the boy sighed.**

**"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" the scythe girl shrieked.**

**The blue-haired girl walked up to the boy and held her hand out with a smile.**

**The boy blushed gently and took her hand, getting up off the ground.**

**"KYO!" Kya yelled to her meister, "We are not done here!"**

**The boy, Kyo, walked up to Kya, "What is so bad about losing? It just means we have to work a little harder."**

**Kya huffed, "But to lose to Skylar! Of all people!"**

**The blue-haired girl, Skylar, growled, "Shut up, Kya! I STILL don't see why you hate me so much."**

**Kya looked Skylar in the eyes, "You don't need to know why. You just need to acknowledge the fact that I hate you."**

**Skylar's sword turned back into his human self. He was pale with blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes. He wore puffy black pants with golden dragon, black Chinese flats, and a black headband with his name "Hiro" on it.**

**"Jeez, Kya." Hiro put his hands behind his head, flaunting his shirtless torso, "Why are you so mad about us beating you?"**

**"Because!" Kya shouted, "You guys don't HAVE a reputation to uphold! Kyo and I are the children of Shinigami-Sama!"**

**"Kya-Tan, I think you are overreacting." said a small and cute voice. It came from a girl with grey hair that was in a high side ponytail. She had pale skin, green eyes, and luscious pink lips. She wore her father's, Soul's, jacket, red skinny jeans, and black converse shoes.**

**"Sakura-Chan!" Skylar opened her arms for a hug from her friend.**

**"Sky-Tan!" the grey haired girl, Sakura, hugged Skylar.**

**"Where's Ichigo?" Skylar asked for Sakura's brother and weapon.**

**"Oh!" Sakura pointed towards the entrance, "He is over there."**

**By the entrance was a boy with tan skin, brown eyes, and short, fluffy brown hair. He wore a tight black shirt with a large white kanji symbol for love, blue skinny jeans, and dark blue converse shoes.**

**"Class is over!" Black Star said.**

**All the kids ran into Shibusen for lunch.**

**"You only won because Black Star-Sensei is your dad!" Kya accused Skylar and her brother, Hiro.**

**Skylar's face got red, "Shut up, Kya!"**

**Kya huffed and walked off with her arm around her brother's.**

**"Why does she hate me so much?" Skylar asked her brother.**

**"I have no clue." Hiro said, "Maybe she thinks you are her rival or something."**

**"Eh?" Skylar sighed, "Well, she needs to get over herself."**

**"I agree." Hiro smirked, "But she DOES look hot when she is angry."**

**Skylar shook her head, "Pervert."**

_Hikarru: Woo! First chap of E is done!_

_Gaby: Yay!_

_Hikarru: Just in case you were wondering: Kid and Ali's kids are Kya and Kyo. Black Star and Kasi's kids are Skylar and Hiro. Soul and Gaby's kids are Sakura and Ichigo. Since Kasi's kids were born first, they are the oldest by a year, followed by Ali's kids, then by Gaby's kids._

_Ali: I have kids?_

_Gaby: -slaps forehead-_

_Hikarru: I thought you told her!_

_Gaby: I thought YOU told her!_

_Ali: -_- Bakas._

_H&G: TT^TT_


End file.
